1. Field
The present disclosure relates to cathode active materials, methods of preparing the same, and cathodes and lithium batteries including the cathode active materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
For use in various small and high-performing devices, it is desirable that lithium batteries have a high energy density, in addition to small-volume and light-weight characteristics. In addition, for use in electric vehicles, cyclic characteristics of a lithium battery at room temperature and at high temperatures may be regarded as important factors.
To realize a lithium battery satisfying the characteristics described above, various cathode active materials are being reviewed.